


Desert Family

by TheOddshipper



Series: The Desert [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 14:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12014691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOddshipper/pseuds/TheOddshipper
Summary: Short stories that take place after Desert Rose, mostly surrounding Link and Urbosa's family.





	1. Chapter 1

“Saijo what are you doing?” Rin asked her sister as she crouched beside her in the grass.

 

The older sister pointed to the tall grass that grew near the grapes. “Papa said he often found Restless Crickets in tall grass, they’re good for stamina elixirs. Papa wants to brew ah...boil...um cook a few and give them to some of the new stables Aunt Zelda had built, not everyone has papa and mama’s stamina after all.” Saijo stated trying to spot the bugs in the grass, her sister started to help her.

 

Rin took to pulling up the grass and found one of the bugs she quickly caught it in her hands. “What now?” She said in panic, she couldn’t hold it in her hands all day.

 

Saijo held a jar out to her letting her sister drop it in, Saijo covered the jar with it’s lid having made air holes ahead of time. “We should cut the grass, you got lucky there. We can’t pull the grass then quickly catch em.”

 

“It’s a good idea Saijo but what do we use to cut with? Mama and Papa never let us near their swords and we can’t reach the knives in the kitchen.” Rin informed her sister. Cutting the grass would be a good idea but they had nothing to use.

 

The girls ended up making use of some rocks that had a sharp edge to them to cut the grass. Within a few minutes they had ten of the bugs they needed.

 

Rin looked at the jar in her hands watching the bugs jump about. “We have them now what?” Her sister started to lead them back to the house saying, “Mama used one of the cooking pots earlier today, the fire hasn’t died yet so we can make the elixir so papa doesn’t have to.”

 

“Do you know how to make em?” Rin asked as she hopped to open the door.

 

“Uh...you just toss the bugs into the pot right?” Poor Saijo was very wrong.

  
  
  


 

 

Link held his head between his hands sighing heavily. “How did they do that to the kitchen Urbosa?” He asked his wife as she sat beside him.

 

The tall gerudo woman shook her head. “Saijo heard you were planning to help the new stables catch horses by giving them stamina elixirs, she wanted to save you the trouble of catching the bugs and then making the elixir.” Urbosa rubbed her forehead and shut her eyes. “However...she and her sister didn’t know you have to have a monster part mixed in with the bugs to make an elixir. They didn’t understand why they kept getting it wrong and started tossing food and the like in it which made things worse of course…” She paused knowing this last part was going to make Link very angry and worried for the girls. “They ended up grabbing one of your bomb arrows and added it-”

 

“WHAT?!” Urbosa winced glad she had sent the girls to their room before telling Link, his yell would have scared them.

 

“Link I know you’re angry and worried but remember please that they didn’t know what they were doing-” She tried to sooth his temper but her words only made it worse as he stood from the couch and flicked a hand angrily toward the ruined kitchen, it was a mess and several things were broken. They could pay for repairs easily, they had plenty of money but the girls couldn’t be replaced or fixed if caught in an explosion!

 

“We have told them not to try and cook without us! And NOT absolutely to not touch our weapons, any of them! They could have been hurt or worse! The mess in there I could care less about! I care about them getting close to being blown up! I don’t even care that they didn’t know what they were doing, they should have stopped when it wasn’t working!-” He broke off in a choke getting a short flashback of his father yelling at him when he tried something twice even though it hadn’t worked the first time, he had talked back saying he hadn’t known what he was meant to be doing and ended up having to sleep outside for a week...it had been winter.

 

He came back finding himself sitting on Urbosa’s lap with her holding him close. “I don’t have the right to say that when I did the same thing…” He muttered weakly. Urbosa kept back a growl knowing the flask back had to have been about his father. “How old were you?” She asked him gently.

 

“I was fourteen.” Link whispered.

 

“Take comfort in the fact then that the girls are way under their teens and can’t know any better right now and lack common sense. You were older and if my guess is right you were training and you weren’t told what to do.” Urbosa said rubbing at his back a little. He nodded in reply. “I thought so now look at it this way,” She started, drawing him back to look him in the eye. 

 

“The girls look up to us and want to do the things we do, I taught you how to make elixirs so you started to do it more and me? They have always seen me do it. Not only that they wanted to be helpful. I can’t say them doing that without one of us was a good idea because well the mess for one thing and they haven’t seen us do it enough times to fully understand how it works.” There was no denying that, the girls after all hadn’t used monster parts.

 

“Now, we are going to sit the girls down and explain to them in better detail why they should do something when we say no, its to keep them safe and because we love them.” Link nodded. Urbosa knew he was going to need a few minutes to calm down, his flash back his shaken him and he was already and angry and worried about the girls. In five minutes the girls would understand why they were told not to do something.


	2. Monk's Wound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Urbosa sometimes looks over Link's scars and asks about them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: I fixed some mistakes.
> 
>  
> 
> ZOMG Odd updated?!?!??!
> 
> Yeah sorry -.-; I haven't had any ideas for craping anything. I'm more than open to short story ideas or filler time for Wounded Soul since...I have nothing.
> 
> This little short happened cuz...well I finished the DLC Champion's Ballad XD I'm enjoying riding around on Master Cycle XDDDDDDD

The Death Mountain Hot Spring, one hard to miss but it was marked on the Slate anyway. Urbosa was explaining to Rin and Saijo that they couldn’t stay in the hot spring for longer than thirty minutes, their bodies weren’t used to that kind of heat. Something that wouldn’t be a problem if they grew up in Gerudo Town, that had been quite the long conversation.

 

It was nice to just relax in the water, Link had only come here a few times to clean up never just to relax. Not to say he hadn’t now and again, but this hadn’t been one of his more visited spots. He glanced over feeling Urbosa lightly touch one of his scars. She did this often, slightly sad but mostly curious.

 

“This one looks like it hurt.” She commented stroking the discolored skin at the back of his left shoulder. “Wait…” Ah, she spotted it. “This is all over your shoulder? Did a Guardian do this?” She asked a little shocked at the discoloration. What could have done this but a Guardian? “Remember I told you about the monk’s in the shrines?” Urbosa nodded. “Well that’s from the very last monk.”

 

Urbosa blinked confused. “I thought the monks helped you?” The hero hummed. “Their help didn’t come for free, I had to pass trials set in their shrines or go through an ordeal outside the shrine.” Link explained watching the girls swim around and chase after fish, Suna was sleeping peacefully in his arms. “The last monk...well it was thanks to him deciding I was strong enough for his trials that I remembered the Champion appointment ceremony.” He smiled at the memory.

 

“I went through the trials the rest of you did...plus of course the shrine trials. Once I finished it all I was to return to the Shrine of Resurrection again...I made my way through one final beast then came to the monk.” Link frowned. “I thought everything else I had done would be enough but no, the monk wanted to do battle with me. I was...a little worried. I had no idea what the monk would do. I managed just fine for a while only taking minor injuries but then...things got harder and he made more of himself one of them vanished the next thing I know I’m on the ground and can’t move my left arm without agonizing pain.” Link held his shoulder and sighed.

 

“...What happened?” Urbosa asked staring at the scar. “The...monk’s copy had landed on me from a great height with a blade in hand. The sword itself of course did plenty of harm of but the force of the blow?” He groaned shaking his head. “Shattered my shoulder, if I hadn’t had some fairys on me I don’t think I would have won that battle.” He finished grimly.

 

Urbosa while yes impressed with what he got through it also hurt to hear and see it. “I gather even with the fairy help it still wasn’t in good shape.” He nodded. “It wasn’t, I got my rewards then used to slate to go to Zora’s Domain to get it looked at. The healers told me I was very lucky I had the fairys, without them I likely would have lost the use of my left arm.”

 

“Papa, mama! Come play with us!” The girls cheered swimming after more fish. Link smiled. “Let’s go hm? I’m okay now, scars and...memories.” Urbosa nodded a small sad smile taking a place on her face. Link stilled worried about how he had changed due to his loss of memory, a lot of it wasn’t bad. For one thing, he was so much stronger now.

 

Saijo and Rin quickly banished all sad and painful memories with their games.


End file.
